


Day 4: First Kiss

by happyeverafter72



Series: 10 Days of Fluff [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Blushing, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Victorian Molly Hooper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyeverafter72/pseuds/happyeverafter72
Summary: Molly saves Mary from some unwanted attention at a ball. Mary rewards her.
Relationships: Molly Hooper/Mary Morstan
Series: 10 Days of Fluff [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007745
Kudos: 1





	Day 4: First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is ACD/Granada Mary (played by Jenny Seagrove) and BBC Molly. It made sense in my head!

Mary hated big parties. She always felt like a piece of meat in a butcher’s window, on display to any man that took an interest. 

The Forresters were holding a function for some friends of theirs. Mary had put the children to bed, then joined the guests downstairs. It was as she was trying to extricate herself from a conversation with a particularly boring man that she saw her intimate friend Molly. Their eyes met and Molly began making her way through the crowd. 

When she had got close enough, Molly touched Mary’s arm. “Mary, how lovely to see you.” 

“Goodness me. Molly, it has been far too long since we last met.” She turned back briefly to address the man. “Please excuse me, Mr Abbott.” 

He bowed and the ladies walked away. 

“Thank you,” Mary said, placing a hand on the small of Molly’s back. “You have no idea how boring that was.” 

Molly giggled. “You’re welcome. Shall we go outside for some air?” 

They made their way outside. It was a warm evening with a slight refreshing breeze. Mary admired Molly’s form in the light spilling from the house. She was truly beautiful. 

Mary took Molly’s hands and led her to a more secluded spot in the garden. “You look stunning tonight, Molly,” she said. 

“So do you,” Molly replied, a blush rising on her cheeks. 

“I do believe you’re blushing, Miss Hooper,” Mary murmured. “It is most becoming.” 

She inclined her head to kiss Molly. The kiss was soft and testing, and Molly reacted immediately, her arms twining around Mary’s neck as Mary’s arms wrapped around her waist. When they pulled back, they rested their foreheads together. 

“Now you’re blushing, Miss Morstan,” Molly teased. “You are beautiful when you’re flustered.” 

Mary laughed. “Only for you, my love.”


End file.
